


Regarder les étoiles avec les yeux

by Nasharum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Blood and Injury, Creature Fic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Werewolf, Xenophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Greyback est amoureux...
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Firenze, Firenze/Greyback
Kudos: 4
Collections: Atelier Citronné (Lime et Lemon) = La Plume AeC =





	Regarder les étoiles avec les yeux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_Plume_Arc_en_ciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Plume_Arc_en_ciel/gifts).



Greyback regardait piteusement le corps chevalin plein de sang et de griffures allongé au sol.

Firenze respirait lentement voir même difficilement.

Le loup garou s’allongea contre son flanc.

« Désolé on devrait vraiment arrêter de se voir pendant la pleine lune... »

Le corps chevalin trembla dans un ricanement à peine audible.

« La lune était vraiment belle ce soir... »

Greyback se lécha les babines.

« Ho oui... »

Firenze reprit calmement en le collant plus contre son torse.

« Alors arrête de dire des âneries. »

Le loup garou grogna.

« Ce n’était pas drôle. Je vais encore passer des heures à réparer les blessures que je te fais... »

Le corps chevalin trembla.

« C’est maintenant que c’est intéressant. »

Le loup garou se redressa au dessus du centaure.

« Vraiment ? »

Firenze lui agrippa la nuque et lui roula une pelle. Il ne gagna pas le mini combat de dominance contre la grande langue du lycan transformé.

« Si j’avais su que les centaures pouvaient être aussi bien monté... »

Un rire entre le hennissement et le gloussement retentit.

« Je suis un étalon mon loulou… et rend toi utile… je ne peux pas me laver certaines parties... »

Ce fut le lycan qui grogna et gronda d’appréciation avant de reculer vers la croupe chevaline. Firenze gifla le lycan avec ses crins de la queue pour rire de voir le loup garou se dépêtrer de sa queue de cheval.

Il reçut un coup de langue sur la cuisse à l’endroit où une série de griffures profondes saignaient.

Le centaure grogna de douleur mais se laissa faire toujours sur le côté.

Il frissonna quand la langue mutine dériva vers une autre trace…

Mais pas de sang.

  
  


* * *

  
  
Ce soir la lune n’était pas pleine. Mais il était là quand même dans leur clairière de mousse et d’herbe verte.

Un joli coin pour leur rencontres fougueuses.

Et lui Greyback, lycan alpha un peu fou.. sanguinaire, diraient beaucoup de sorciers, se tenait là assis à regarder les étoiles.

« Vénus n’est pas en alignement avec Mars ce soir. »

Il ne comprenait jamais RIEN à ce que lui racontait Firenze sur les étoiles et les planètes… il se contenta de lui tendre des fleurs fraîches arrachées avec soin à la lisière de la foret.

Le centaure les prit et mangea le bouquet.

« Délicieux. Merci. »

Greyback était resté un peu choqué puis avait souri.

Il devait tout apprendre avec un centaure.

Firenze s’installa à côté du lycan.

« Besoin de décompresser... »

Le centaure replia ses sabots sous son ventre un peu et attira le mi-humain contre lui le prenant dans les bras.

« Alors profite de regarder les étoiles simplement. »

Greyback soupira. La simplicité animale lui manquait de plus en plus. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour fixer le ciel.

« Les étoiles m’avaient dit que le cœur regarde différemment des yeux et qu’il lit bien d’autres réponses que le cosmos est incapable d’interpréter. »

Greyback sourit.

Firenze ce soir ne regarda pas les étoiles avec ses yeux.

* * *

Parmi les mangemorts beaucoup se posaient des questions. Confinez des personnes dans un endroit clos et lugubre, vous en ferez des commères.

Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient.

Surtout en ce moment où quelques mangemorts avaiient vu Greyback sourire.

Pas un sourire sadique, crispé ou carnassier.

Un sourire simple, calme… sincère.

Toutes les théories avaient fait dix fois le tour de la table de réunion des mangemorts en attendant que leur « maître » daigne venir les engueuler.

« Tu pense que Fenrir a fini par complètement virer fou ? » Chuchota Lucius à Snape. Le maître potionniste ne daigna même pas hausser un sourcil à cette éventualité.

« Ne sois pas idiot. » Grogna la chauve souris. Lucius tiqua.

« C’est quand même étrange sa façon de sourire en ce moment... »

« Je te laisse maître des rumeurs et commérage, je ne suis plus en cours. »

Lucius intériorisa son grognement de se faire comparer à un élève du potionniste et fit mine de ricaner dans un souffle.

« Tu en sais plus que tu ne veux bien le dire. »

Sévérus étira imperceptiblement le coin de sa bouche.

« Que ne serait pas la commère sans l’informateur... »

Lucius grogna. C’était ça. Il savait Sévérus toujours au courant de TOUT !  
A se demander COMMENT il pouvait bien faire !  
« Ne te fais pas prier…. »

Sévérus lui fit un sourire sardonique.

« Peut-être qu’il est simplement heureux. »

Lucius souleva ses deux sourcils.

« Fenrir...heureux ? »

Lucius resta choqué même quand Voldemort débarqua à la table pour les traiter d’abrutis pas capable de suivre un plan !


End file.
